


Say It With Flowers

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gives Sherlock advice on how to apologise to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/26287967270/john-fumes-as-he-hears-the-sound-of-sherlocks).

John fumes as he hears the sound of Sherlock’s footsteps stomping up the stairs into the flat. He’s just finished tidying up the last mess Sherlock left behind - because god-forbid Sherlock tidy up after himself. No, not the great Sherlock Holmes. That’s what his bloody ‘sidekick’ is for.

John’s fingers clench on his mug of tea as he remembers the argument they’d had where Sherlock had snarled that word at him. ‘I don’t need a sidekick getting in the way,’ Sherlock had snapped as John went to follow him.

And that is fine. That is absolutely fine. If that is how Sherlock thinks of him, then Sherlock is welcome to watch his own back from now on. It won’t matter to John, not one bit.

Sherlock’s footsteps are so quick up the stairs that it practically sounds as if he’s running. His key scrambles in the lock and moments later he bursts into the flat.

John very determinedly looks down at his newspaper. From his peripheral vision, he’s aware that Sherlock is lingering near the door way, waiting for his attention. Maybe he’s covered in blood once more, or he’s found a new horrific sample to bring into the house, or he wants to preen about his latest deduction. Let him wait. John has no obligations towards him.

Sherlock clears his throat.

John allows him to clear it once more before he looks up.

“I was very dismissive towards your contributions to my work,” Sherlock says. He sounds as if the words are being forcibly ripped from his throat. He shifts from foot to foot. “It has been brought to my attention that I may owe you an apology.”

‘Apology’ sounds like a dirty word from Sherlock, as if it is the worse thing he could imagine having to say in front of John. John doesn’t say anything, so Sherlock uncomfortably pulls something from behind his back. It is a bouquet of flowers. To be more specific, it is a very large, very squashed, very pink and very unhappy looking bouquet of flowers. John blinks as he stares at them.

“It’s traditional,” Sherlock insists. “Mycroft said so.”

“He might have been joking,” John suggests, while he continues to stare at the flowers.

“He doesn’t know how to joke.” Sherlock looks down at the flowers and then holds them out more insistently. “I’m sorry. Truly.”

It doesn’t matter, really. This is one apology, but given another hour or another day Sherlock will be back to his old attitude, dismissive and insulting. John should cut his ties, but it’s going to take a lot of pushing before he finally breaks. He leans forward to place his mug on the coffee table, stands up, and accepts the flowers.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” he says, while privately thinking of ways to get his own back.


End file.
